New Member in Mekakushi Dan
by NagataniHarukachan
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Kokonose Haruka memiliki adik? dan bagaimana Hibiya jatuh cinta pada adik Kokonose Haruka? Amamamiya Hibiya x Kokonose Haruna (OC). maaf kalau OOC


_Mekakucity Actors hanyalah milik jin_

Di suatu tempat, yaitu di tempat persembuyian para anggota Mekakushi Dan. Ada anggota baru bernama Haruna Kokonose, dia bergabung menjadi anggota ke-10 di Mekakushi Dan. Pada suatu hari Hibiya bertanya kepada Konoha tentang anggota baru itu " katanya ada anggota baru di Mekakushi Dan?" tanya Hibiya, "Aku sudah tau, kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?" Konoha memutarkan kepalanya kearah Hibiya. Hibiya bertanya lagi "Aku hanya ingin tau, ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?" Konoha sedang mengingat dimana anggota baru itu berada dan dia ingat sesuatu "Anggota baru? Dia di pojok-pojok sendirian" sambil menunjuk kearah Haruna berada "Baiklah, Aku akan mencarinya",Konoha yang seraya bingung dengan yang diucapkan Hibiya tadi dan bertanya "Untuk apa kau mencarinya" Hibiya berpikir mencari jawabannya "Tidak ada apa-apa, Aku hanya ingin tau Dia atau laki-laki?" Konoha pun melambaikan tangan kearah Hibiya "Semoga beruntung" ekspresi Hibiya pun kesal "Kau pikir Aku mau melakukan apa?!", di dalam hati Hibiya berbicara "_sabar Hibiya, sabar"_

Hibiya mencari Haruna dipojok-pojok dan akhirnya menemukannya_, "Hah perempuan?"_kata Hibiya di dalam hati,Haruna pun melihat Hibiya dan memasang muka poker face "Siapa kau?" Hibiya yang mendengar suara yang imut pun memasang muka malu. Melihat wajah Hibiya, Haruna merasa bingung dan akhirnya dia tidak peduli dengan wajah Hibiya yang memerah "Namaku Haruna, kau siapa?" tanya Haruna dan Hibiya menjawabnya " Aku Hibiya, apa kau anggota baru?" mendengar hal itu, Haruna pergi ketempat lain dan berkata"Iya", lalu pergi meninggalkan Hibiya. Hibiya mencoba menghentikan Haruna "Hey tunggu, nama lengkapmu siapa?", Haruna membalikkan kepalanya "Itu rahasia" lalu pergi. Hibiya langsung berlari ketempat Konoha berada, setelah sampai ketempat Konoha nafas Hibiya tidak beraturan "Konoha, tenyata anggota barunya perempuan dan namanya Haruna, kau tau siapa nama lengkapnya?" Konoha melihat kearah Hibiya "Aku tidak tau". Hibiya sambil berpikir sampai ia ingat sesuatu "Sepertinya dia murid baru dikelasku" kata Hibiya sambil menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Sepertinya kau menyukainya" kata Konoha. "T-tidak aku tidak menyukainya, orang yang aku sukai hanya Hiyori" sambil menampakkan sikap Tsunderenya.

Lalu sang penulis cerita pun datang dan berkata "Ah bohong lho, bilang aja suka sama Haruna" "D-diam kau Author-san" sambil menahan emosi. "Tuh kan mukamu memerah atau kau menyukaiku" kata sang Author, "Pede amat lho Author-chan" kata Konoha sambil mengeluarkan OOC (Out Or Character *gue bener kan*). "Kau ini baru 12 tahun kamu sudah menyukai seseorang, harusnya masa-masamu ini adalah masanya kamu bermain" ucap panjang lebar dari sang Author, "Kau juga Author-san, usiamu 14 tahun tapi sifatmu seperti kekanak-kanakan" Hibiyasudah melampaui batas kesabarannya. "Ya, karena aku kelebihan masa kecilku, jadi aku masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan he...he...he...ha" sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu datang Jean si muka kuda (dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin) menghampiri sang Author "Nee, Author, apakah kau menyukaiku?" kata orang yang bermuka kuda itu, "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyukaimu seumur hidupku, sepertinya ente salah anime pergi lho!", lalu sang Author menendang Jean agar kembali ke animenya semula dan Author pun pergi meninggalkan Hibiya dan Konoha. "Melelahkan sekali berbicara dengan Author-san" kata Hibiya sambil menghela nafas "Aku tahu itu, tapi..." Konoha merasa ragu mengatakannya "Tapi kenapa Konoha?" kata Hibiya yang sembara bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Konoha "Apa kau menyukai Author-chan?" kata Konoha dengan poker facenya, wajah Hibiya yang tadinya bingung menjadi memerah sangat merah hingga keluar darah dari hidungnya karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak (sepertinya sang Author yang membaca cerita ini mukanya memerah, tinggalkan masalah Author, sekarang kembali kecerita semula), "Woy Konoha, aku tidak menyukainya dan hentikan membahas Author-san!" kata Hibiya sambil berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tisu. "Baiklah kalau begitu" Konoha meninggalkan Hibiya sendirian ("Ah jones lho Hibiya" kata Author, "Berisik" emosi Hibiya yang naik turun.).

Hibiya berjalan tanpa arah dan bertemu lagi dengan Haruna "S-selamat siang,H-H-Haruna" kata Hibiya yang gugup karena melihat Haruna, dan Author pun mengintip mereka berdua secara diam-diam "Romantisnya..." kata Author *ngintip pake teropong*, dan tak sengaja Hibiya terinjak kulit pisang dan terjatuh di bahu Haruna. Muka Haruna memerah dan muka Hibiya memerah seperti jaket Shintaro (bukan Midorima Shintarou dari anime Kuroko no Basuke). Author yang berada dibalik dinding pun berkata "ayolah bangkit Hibiya, Aku membuatmu terlibat dalam cinta segilima dengen Hiyori, Haruna, Momo, dan Aku buahahahahahaha..." kata Author yang tadinya pengen pergi ketempat mereka berada, tapi Author harus menulis ceritanya, kalau tidak kapan selesainya cerita ini. Dengan terpaksa Author harus kembali ke kamarnya untuk nulis ceritanya, sekarang kembali ke cerita. Hibiya pun bangkit dari bahu Haruna "M-maafkan aku" Hibiya menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dan Kuroha datang dan berkata "Saatnya tinggal menghitung detik-detik kematianmu, Hibiya wuahahahahaha" tiba-tiba lalat masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroha (Dark Konoha).

"Uhuk-uhuk"suara batuk dari balik dinding, dan ternyata Shintaro dan Ene sedang ngintip Haruna dan Hibiya disana dan juga melihat jasad Kuroha dengan mulut tebuka "Master, bukannya dia sudah mati, kenapa mati lagi? apa dia anak ajaib yang bisa hidup lagi dan mati lagi? kalo dia anak ajaib kan hebat, ya kan Master?"tanya Ene (Nb : yang dimaksud "dia" itu Kuroha), "Berisik Ene"ternyata Shintaro, sang jomblo akut menyukai Haruna. "Hey Author-chan, bisakah kau tidakmenyebutku jomblo akut? Padahal aku hanya mengurung diri dikamar selama 2 tahun" dan Author pun menjawab pertanyaan Shintaro "Memang kenyataan anak muda (ente pikir ana dah tua gitu)". "Memang kenyataan, Masterku"Shintaro menempelkan dahinya ke dinding yang berarti dia sedang "Facewall" menerima kenyataan yang sedang ia hadapi dan Author tertawa di depan laptopnya "Huahahahaha..."dengan mengangkat tangannya keatas berdoa di mulai (salah nak) dan tertawa ala orang jahat, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Author menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, dia melihat ke arah laki-laki tua dengan tinggi 160 cm "A-ano kau ini siapa ya?"Author berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya tapi kalau masalahnya Author memang tidak tau *di gampar* "Aku adalah Levi, si manusia kerdil *di tendang Levi*, eh salah?! Maksudku aku adalah kapten pasukan pengintai, kami ke sini sedang mencari kuda ini *menunjukkan foto Jean* apa kau mengetahuinya di mana dia?"Author menahan tawa, tetapi Levi menatap Author dengan tatapan dingin, lalu Levi meninggalkan Author karena menggira bukan dia orangnya. Shintaro dan Ene yang melihat kejadian itu berlari ke anggota lainnya "Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kulit manggis kini ada ekstranya"sepertinya Shintaro adalah korban iklan yang selalu menyanyikan lagu yang ada di iklan tersebut "Master, sepertinya master korban iklan"dan Shintaro pun sadar "Eh?! Iya ya, maafkan aku, eh eh aku punya gosip mau tau atau mau tau banget?"Shintaro berbicara ala anak alayers "Shintaro, kamu seperti ibu-ibu arisan saja" kata-kata bijak itu keluar dari perempuan berambut hijau, ya dia adalah Kido sang komandan di Mekakushi Dan, "Ah maafkan aku, aku terlalu bersemangat, nah ini dia! Hibiya dan anggota baru itu adalah sepasang kekasih"sontak semua anggota Mekakushi dan terkejut, kecuali Haruna dan Hibiya karena mereka tidak ada di sana "APA?!"Shintaro menutup telinganya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu "Dan lebih hebohnya lagi Author sedang berbicara dengan orang asing yang mengaku sebagai kapten pasukan pengintai, ada yang mau beli tiket nontonnya? (yah nih anak malah promosi) harganya Cuma 25 ribu (murah amat, tinggiin lagi kek!?)". Shintaro merasakan ada aura yang menakutkan, Shintaro menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Author yang sedang kesal karena pembicaraan Shintaro tadi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi Shintaro? Padahal aku sudah mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, kokoro ini sakit"wajah Shintaro berubah menjadi merah "Dan inikah pembalasanmu terhadapku"Author menahan rasa sakitnya, "A-ano apa yang kau katakan?"Author semakin kesal menahan air matanya "Terserah apa katamu, kokoro ini lelah aku minta kita putus!"Shintaro memasang wajah bingung "_Sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengannya?"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continued_

Maaf gaje, asal-asalan, OOC, hancur


End file.
